villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Susie Regan
Susie Regan is the main antagonist of Divine Madness, the fifth book in the CHERUB series by Robert Muchamore. She is a former supermodel and the wife of Joel Regan, head of the cult known as The Survivors, who is later revealed to be behind the cult's links to the eco-terror organization Help Earth. Biography Susie Regan is a supermodel who met Survivors leader Joel Regan shortly after the suicide of his previous wife. She later married him, and took up residence in The Ark, the Australian headquarters of The Survivors, becoming the arch-rival of his daughter Eleanor "The Spider" Regan, deputy leader of The Survivors. In Divine Madness After potential connections between The Survivors and the eco-terrorist organization Help Earth are uncovered, the intelligence organization CHERUB, which uses children as secret agents Alex Rider style, sends three agents undercover in The Survivors to investigate, two of whom are sent to The Ark. After one of the agents, James Adams, and Joel Regan's thirty-third son Rathbone "Rat" Regan are punished using the Survivor method of paddling, Rat decides to avoid being beaten up by James by taking him to see Susie, who has enough influence to grant him a favour. As a result, they meet her at a restaurant, where Rat calls in a favour from her, requesting that James and his sister Lauren Adams, the other agent sent to The Ark, be given work assignments that don't involve faeces or backbreaking physical labour in return for stealing papers and back-up disks from the office. Susie is reluctant at first, but Rat persuades her by telling her that it'll annoy The Spider if she uses her influence to interfere with the new arrivals. She is briefly mentioned by Ween, one of the heads of the Melbourne division of The Survivors, when she tells Eve Stannis and Dana Smith, the one agent who failed to be sent to The Ark, that she was responsible for ordering an important assignment which is later revealed to be assisting Help Earth members Barry Cox and Nina Richards to destroy several tankers, not-so-subtly "hinting" at her true evil nature. Soon after, Lauren is sent by Rat to Joel Regan's office to give him some paperwork, and runs into Susie, who berates Joel for failing to read the paperwork, which has in fact been commissioned by The Spider to hand her power of attorney over Joel's shares in various companies so that she can cut Susie out. This makes Joel so angry that he throws a letter binder at her, knocking over a vase. When Lauren attempts to clean up, Susie throws her out, but not before telling her to make sure Rat delivers the paperwork and threatening her with a paddling if she tells anyone what she saw. Susie later appears in a conversation overheard by Lauren and Rat arguing with The Spider after the latter discovers that Arnos Lomborg, a businessman suspected of funding Help Earth, is draining funds for The Survivors using special access given to him by Susie. The Spider accuses Susie of abusing the terminally ill Joel Regan's trust, but she responds by pointing out that Lomborg has made a lot of money for The Survivors, only to be accused of money laundering by The Spider. Susie then proceeds to taunt her by stating that Joel Regan invented The Survivors to make money, shocking her. This exchange leads Lauren to realise that Susie is behind Help Earth's links to The Survivors. After Lauren alerts CHERUB to Susie's connection and the amount of high-grade weaponry in The Ark, ASIS, the Australian secret service, organise a military raid on The Ark. However, as the military forces amass outside The Ark, James, Lauren and Rat break into Regan's office to steal incriminating paperwork and discover Joel dead from asphyxiation due to Susie removing his oxygen tube and the butler unconscious, having been knocked out by Susie. They then hear someone coming and see Susie and a man James recognises: Brian Evans, the main antagonist of the first book, The Recruit, who managed to slip MI5 surveillance and escape. The three manage to escape, and Rat reveals that Brian is Susie's lover, before the two escape in Joel Regan's private plane. However, due to the terrorist threat associated with the Ark, which explodes during the siege in a similar way to due to explosives rigged by The Spider being unintentionally set off by ASIS, the plane is forced to land and Susie and Brian are taken into custody. Brian is later identified as one of the world's most wanted men (due to his actions in The Recruit) and the two remain in custody. The book's epilogue later reveals that Susie and Brian (along with Barry Cox and Nina Richards, who were arrested after Dana defeated them) are being held in Australia awaiting extradition to various other countries, and that all four are facing life imprisonment. Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Terrorists Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Spouses Category:Parents